Absolutely Normal Chaos
by tSuNaMi2
Summary: Lily Evans' life has always been plain. But Hogwarts school of wich craft and wizardry will change that for ever. A (hopefully) exciting story about the life of Harry's mum
1. Default Chapter

Helllllllooooooo everybody

Helllllllooooooo everybody. One seriously deranged person here, with her very first fic!! HURRAY!

When you review (or if you review. I won't push you, really I won't *attempts to look innocent*) please take into consideration the fact that I'm just a (hopefully) smart (don't comment Claire Thorpe *****narrows eyes dangerously*) and crazy 13yr old who really has no writing talent at all. 

=) !Enjoy! =)

=) ~*tSuNaMi*~ =)

Lily Evans stood at the main platform in King's Cross station wondering if she had gone insane. First she received a letter that arrived by _owl_ (Lily still can't help laughing when she remembers the look on Petunia's face) from some weirdo with an odd name like Dumbledore inviting her to a _magic_ school called Hogwarts. Then she went to a place called Diagon Alley that grew out of a hole in a wall to buy cauldrons and wands. And now she's standing in the middle of a crowded station looking for a non-existent platform and feeling completely alone and lost. Apparently, Petunia just happened to get sick at precisely this time and needed to be rushed home _immediately_, so no-one was there to help her or see her off. Lily sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. 

_I have the worst luck in the world. _

When she asked the security guard where Platform 9 ¾ was, he smartly recommended a psychiatrist. 

_Maybe I really do need a psychiatrist. _Lily thought, trying to remember the psychiatrist's name. 

Lily stared at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 without really thinking and started counting the amount of people who disappeared into the barrier. 

_One disappearing person, two disappearing people..._ Lily snapped up as soon as she realised what she was doing. _People who disappear into a wall? That's it! I am definitely insane. _

Lily carefully approached the wall with her luggage and stared as if it would bite. 

_A biting wall? That's a new one Lily…_

__Lily was so busy studying the wall she didn't here the shout of warning behind her.

"Look out! I'm coming through!"

"Oof!"

Before she could react, Lily was rammed in the stomach by a luggage cart and thrust through the wall with her luggage. The world was blurred for moment, then suddenly re-materialised. 

"Ouch! Look were your going you stupid idiot! You could kill someone. Are you insane or something?"

"Well that depends. What's your idea of insane?" the person replied sheepishly. Lily blinked and the person came into focus. A pair of blue eyes peered at her behind a pair of black-framed glasses. 

"Sorry. Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine other than the fact that I'm angry, bruised and have 500 pound luggage on my legs. What do you think?"

The boy looked taken aback, but Lily really didn't care. Half the platform was starring at them and her legs were killing her. A band of girls started giggling nearby and Lily was sure that it was at her.

_So much for first impressions. _Lily thought angrily. _I can see myself now, Lily, the class klutz. Well, at least I found the platform…_

"Well, well Jamesy-boy, chatting up the ladies already?"

"Shut up Sirius. You can't talk. The last girl _you_ tried to pick up punched you so hard you couldn't see through one eye for a week."

"Ah, well, I was ten then so that's not relevant evidence."

"Hello? I'm still down here. And guess what? I can't move!" Lily shouted angrily.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about you. Here, let me help…"

The boy reached down to help her, while the other boy pushed the bag off her legs roughly. Suddenly there was a tiny explosion in the bag and tiny firework-like noises could be heard. A putrid, dung-like smell filled the platform and covered the three first years. Everybody started moving away from them covering their noses.

"Sirius you stupid twit-"

"I am not a pregnant fish"

"Please tell me you didn't put not wet start fireworks, the everlasting water bombs and the dungbombs all in one compartment in my bag."

"I didn't put the wet start fireworks, everlasting water bombs and dungbombs in one compartment in your bag"

"No really, did you?"

"Nup."

"Oh good…"

"I put the growing fungus with them as well."

James through his hands up in the air in despair.

"Why the hell did I let you help me pack my bag?"

"'Cause you're not as smart as me?" A new, tired voice answered cheekily. 

Sirius bounced over to the new boy and slapped hard on the back in greeting.

"Remus old boy, where on earth have you been?"

"Trying very hard to avoid you Sirius my friend."

"Ah well, I'm very hard to avoid.'

"Well, you've got a point there. What did you do now? Oh wow what's that horrible smell. Sirius, have you been eating baked beans again? Last time, you filled the toilet with such a horrible smell we had to create a new one because the old one stank so much…"

"Very funny.."

"Smartass over here put the dungbombs with the wet start fireworks and water bombs." James interrupted.

"Listen, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm going to go now…" Lily said edging away from them slowly.

"Nonsense, my young damsel. You must stick with us stinkers." Sirius proclaimed in a heroic tone. "We must roam the halls of Hogwarts together and cause mishap, mayhem and chaos where ever we go!"

"Ah, no thanks I'll give it a pass…"

Lily grabbed her luggage and hurried away from the three boys as fast as she could. 

_I thought I was insane. They are seriously sick boys. Seriously._

James Potter watched Lily walk away hurriedly. 

"Guys, I think we have just found our first enemy."

"Nah. She's just a girl. What can she do?"

Lily heard them and grinned to herself.

_That's what you think…_

***

About an hour later, Lily sat in the train compartment alone watching the scenery go by. The smell of the dungbombs had disappeared, but not after Lily had been completely embarrassed in front of hundreds of people. 

_I am going to KILL James and Sirius. What a minute I don't even know their surnames…_

Lily was in the middle of thinking of many different ways to torture the boys that would probably never happen, when the carriage door was opened and a girl tentatively poked her head in.

"Umm…Hi. Can I sit here please?"

"Sure." Lily replied and moved over slightly.

The girl was rather small and petite with shy black eyes and black hair. Her skin colour was quite dark and Lily was sure she was of European descent.

"So," she began, "are you a first year?"

"Yep," Lily replied without enthusiasm.

"Hey wait a minute," the girl said squinting at Lily, "You're the girl who was with those two psycho guys on the platform,"

"Oh, please don't remind me about them," Lily said covering her face, "Those stupid jerks embarrassed me so much, I'm ready to kill them!"

The girl grinned.

"You're my type of girl. Hi, I'm Aurora Sandra Persephone Jade Kudye, but if you call me that I will kill you. Just call me Aura,"

Lily grinned. This girl wasn't as quiet as she looked.

"My name Lily Rose Evans, but if _you_ call me that I will kill you,"

"Oh, so _that's_ your name."

Lily looked up to see Sirius, James and Remus standing at the doorway.

"Yes, not that's it's any of your business."

" Well you seem to be a tiger-lily don't you" James said grinning.

"Anyway," Sirius cut in, "I'm the wonderful Sirius Polaris Black at your service" Sirius said bowing. James pushed him out of the way and bowed saying,

"And I'm the even more wonderful James Harry Potter."

"No way, I'm more wonderful than you,"

"Nup, Sirius face it, I'm am more wonderful than you,"

"_I _am more wonderful than you by a mile,"

"You _wish- _,"

"And I," Remus said stepping between the boys before there could be bloodshed, "am Remus not-going-to-tell-you-my-middle-name-because-it's-too-embarrassing Lupin,"

Aura narrowed her eyes at the boys.

"And _I_ am the now very angry Aura Kuyde. If you don't get out _now_ I will-"

"Temper, temper. We're just here to give Lily these flowers as a way to say sorry,"

Sirius put on an mock-angelic face and offered some roses to Lily. Lily, however knew Sirius too well to except them. 

"No _really _Sirius I can't except them because I've been so _rude_ to _wonderful_ you and your not-so-wonderful friends. Why don't you give them to James instead? Even though _he _should be giving them to you for saying you're not as wonderful as him." Lily said mockingly.

"OK. Here you go Jamesy-boy"

James looked terrified.

"No! Sirius don't, you idiot…"

But he was too late. Sirius thrust the flowers into his hand, and James' hair promptly turned purple.

"Whoops! Sorry James I forgot…Come now James you wouldn't kill your best friend now would you?"

"Just watch me,"

Sirius slowly backed away and ran down the train closely followed by the purple haired James amid Lily, Aura and Remus' hysterical laughter.

"Well sorry to bother you ladies, but I must go and stop James from killing Sirius, even though it would be good for everybody if he did."

Remus Lupin grinned and followed his insane friends.

Lily wiped her eyes and suppressed her laughter to little hiccups.

"I really hope we're not in the same house as them, although Remus isn't _that_ bad…" Aura said thoughtfully.

Lily blinked and looked at her friend.

"House? What does that mean?"

Aura looked at Lily in surprise.

"Ohhh! Are you muggle Lily? Oh goody! We have soooo much to talk about…"

Lily sighed

_This is going to be a long train trip._

***

Four hours and many explains later ( "Oh! So the people aren't _really_ in the little box thingy...") The train pulled up at the station and hundreds of students milled around the platform in back robes. 

"Firs' years over 'ere!"

A huge man was walking through the crowd calling out. 

"We have to go with _him_? But his _huge!_" Aura whispered tentively. Lily looked at the man thoughtfully. He was big, but judging by the lack of lines on his face and the length of his beard, he couldn't have been more than 30. But despite his size, Lily thought he was a nice guy.

"Come you wimp, he can't be dangerous."

"That's what everybody said about the Loch ness monster…"

But Aura obliged and followed the man into a boat on this huge lake. Lily and Aura got into a boat with two snobby looking girls who regarded them coldly for a moment before adjusting their makeup.

"_That_ is Slytherin material. Narcissa Draconic and Jaden Malfoy's families have been in the Slytherin house forever."

Lily nodded after sticking her tongue out at the girls who looked at her in distaste before turning away with a 'humph'. Aura had explained about the Hogwarts' houses, and Gryffindor looked the best by far, though Ravenclaw wasn't that bad. But Slytherin looked the worst by far, and she was definitely NOT going to Slytherin.

"Uh-oh. Jerks at 3 0'clock."

Lily turned and groaned at the approaching boys. Suddenly, she had a brilliant idea. 

"Let's row over to them," Aura gawked at her incredulously.

"Are you _mad_? They are the enemy remember? We just happen to declare war on them!"

"Yes, but let's see if they fancy an evening dip…" Lily said pointedly. Aura's black eyes widened.

"Ohhhh!" 

"Hello ladies!" Sirius Black's loud voice proclaimed.

"Hello boys." Lily looked at Aura and nodded slightly.

"Ready on 3," she whispered, "1, 2…3!"

Lily and Aura both heaved on the side of the boys boat and capsized it.

"Hey!"

Lily and Aura both laughed hysterically as they rowed away from the boys.

"Seeya suckers!" Lily shouted back to them.

James Potter groaned tiredly. 

"That's the second time they've got us. We've gotta do something before our rep is ruined by a pair of girls."

"Well look at the bright side to this," Sirius said scrutinizing James' normally messy hair. "You finally managed to get your hair to say down."

James looked at Sirius for a moment before dunking him underwater.

"Hey!"

Remus swam to the boat wondering why he was best friends with a pair of idiots.

_Well, _He thought, _At least it keeps life interesting._

_ _

_***_

The giant (who called himself Hagrid) led the increasingly nervous first years to a magnificent castle with endless towers and torrents that seemed to embrace the sky. The immaculate white walls gleamed in the dark sky, and endless grounds and students intimidated the first years. Rebus Hagrid grinned despite his nervousness in his first job as groundskeeper for Hogwarts

"Welcome to Hogwarts,"  
The friendly giant lead the students through a door to a grey-haired, stern looking women who's face held an endless amount of wrinkles.

"Thankyou Hagrid. I shall take them from here,"

The woman's stern eyes skimmed through the first years, resting finally on the wet figures of Remus, Sirius and James (whose hair still stood up despite its dampness).

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years. My name is Professor Kaydi and I will be your transfiguration teacher this year. You may have heard a lot of rumours about Hogwarts school, and you may have sisters or brothers who have or still do attend this school. But Hogwarts school is here for you to learn, and we will punish misbehaviour severely. Is that understood?" Kaydi's eyes were on Sirius, James and Remus, who were giggling in the background. There was a general murmur and the transfiguration teacher continued;

"You will now be sorted into your houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hugglepuff. Please get into a straight line and follow me,"

Kaydi lead them into a great hall, in which for long tables stood and one shorter table, which faced the other at the front. Lily guessed that this was the teacher's table. Kaydi then took out a stool and a scruffy looking hat. Everybody was looking at the hat, so Lily looked at it too, and it started singing;

_ _

_For one thousand years,_

_I have sat,_

_On each head of Hogwarts students._

_And each time I have decided_

_In which house they should be minded._

_You could be in Gryffinder,_

_Whose bravery is still well known._

_You could belong in Slytherin,_

_Wisdom he did own._

_Hugglepuff could be for you,_

_If you believe kindness goes first._

_Or you could fit in Ravenclaw_

_If it is knowledge you really thirst. _

_For these great four founders,_

_Did put their brains in me._

_So that I may chose were you belong_

_So put me on and see,_

_Where you will fit in _

_And where you will thrive and grow_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,_

_And I will always know!_

_ _

As the Hall broke out in applause, Kaydi took out a roll and started calling names.

"Archer, Andrew"

"RAVENCLAW!"

_I have to put that on in front of the whole school? _Lily thought frantically.

"Avery, Devin"

"Slytherin"

" What if I get in Slytherin_?" _Lily said as 'Blackwood, Frank' was called.

"Don't worry, you're too nice for that," Aura replied.

"Black, Sirius"

Sirius slid to stool and plonked the hat on his head. A minute later, the hat called;

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Grinning, he left the stool, leaving a big puddle behind him.

"Well I've just been put off Gryffindor," Lily sighed, "I'm not going in the same house as him,"

"Caver, Archie"

"Don't panic Lil', that'll give us more of a chance to prank him."

"Maybe," 

"Draconic, Narcissa"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Evans, Lily"

Lily took a deep breath.

"Here I go!"

Lily stumbled to the stool and carefully put the hat on her head.

_Well, well Lily Evans is it? Ah, it's been a long time since I sorted an Evans._

_What? _Lily thought, _But I'm muggle-born._

_Oh, so you don't know yet? Well, it's not my place to tell you._

_About what?_

_Never mind. Lets see, brave, very smart, yes very smart….mmmm…kind too…oh dear this is as hard sorting the other Evans…_

_What other Evans?_

_Well by the look of it you go in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Actually let's try GRYFFINDOR!_

_No, wait-_

But there was no more voice in the hat, so Lily took it off and sat as far away from Sirius as she could on the Gryffindor table and saved a seat for Aura as Finnegan, Michelle was called. 

_What does it mean 'other Evans'? _Lily thought as she waited, _I'm muggle born…_

Lily was brought back to reality as Aura was called. Lily held her breath asAura placed the hat on her head….

"GRYFFINDOR!"  
Lily shouted loudly as Aura made her way over to her, grinning. They whispered excitedly as Remus was called.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

As the others got sorted, Lily let her eyes wander to the teachers' table. A tall-looking man with a long silver beard sat in the middle. He had magnificent blue eyes that looked troubled at the moment.

"Whose that?" Lily asked Aura.

"Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster. Apparently he's leading the assault against this new weirdo dark wizard Voldemort," Lily felt a chill down her spine. 

"Who?"

"Voldemort. Evil dark wizard guy. There's this rumour that his getting supporters and dark prophet weirdos reckon his the next big baddie, but they say that 'bout everyone. He's probably just a psycho with a big ego,"

Lily shook off the feeling and watched Pettigrew, Peter got sorted into Gryffindor.

"Potter, James,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"That's it! We're dead. All three of them in Gryffindor,"

Lily and Aura shot angry looks down the table until "Zabini, Sabina" got sorted into Slytherin and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you all must be hungry I won't delay you a moment longer. Tuck in!"

Suddenly, the four tables were groaning under the weight of dishes and dishes of food. 

"WOW!" was the only thing Lily said before tucking in. When they were full, Dumbledore stood up and cleared the tables with his wand (James, Sirius and Remus protested as they were still hungry after four plates of chicken, potato and gravy as well as two plates of trifle) and proceeded into his school address.

"So now that we are all fed and full," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at James, Sirius and Remus' disgruntled figures, "I would now like to set down some ground rules. Mr Filch has informed me that there was excessive running in the hallways last year, so please, no more of that. There are to be no dungbombs, water bombs, firecrackers etc, and no magic in the hallways. And would also like to emphasize the no walking after dark rule, as well as the no walking in the Forbidden Forest rule. Now more than ever we need you to obey these rules as there are dark times coming…" Dumbledore frowned for a moment then continued, "I would also like to welcome Rebus Hagrid as our new gamekeeper. Most of you will remember Hagrid from last year as assistant gamekeeper. Ogg has retired due to some…err…_problems_ concerning a runaway hippogriff. I hope that the culprits will not make the same _mistake_ again," there was applause and Dumbledore set a stern eye on the Slytherin table. 

"Now I must insist that you go to bed. Tut, tut!" Dumbledore sat down and started talking to Professor Kaydi.

"First years, please follow me now. Excuse me, move please, I'm a _prefect_," a rather plump girl said. Lily and Aura followed the girl down and up so many stairs that Lily lost count.

"How are we supposed to get around here?" Lily said worriedly. 

"Don't worry, we'll get used to it,"

"We'd better," Lily said watching Sirius trip over an upright suit of armour.

When they got to their common room, everybody except James, Sirius and Remus went to bed ("Party Poopers"). Lily was so tired she went straight to sleep……

_Lily was in the middle of a huge field of green grass. The sky was blue and cloudless and there was a soothing breeze. But there was no one in the field. There wasn't even a rock or a piece of rubbish. The field was completely empty, except for her._

_"Hello?" Lily called. There was no answer, just an echo._

_"Is any body there?"_

_Lily started to walk around and call out. Suddenly, a little boy with familiar green eyes appeared. His face and body was blurred but his eyes stood out. Lily realised with a jolt that they were her green eyes. His forehead was bleeding strongly._

_"Help me!" _

_His tiny voice echoed in the field._

_"Wait! I'm coming!!" _

_But the boy started to run, and Lily followed him._

_"Wait! Wait little boy!"_

_The little boy stopped abruptly_ _and changed. Suddenly, he changed into a woman. Lily gasp as she recognised the woman. She looked exactly like an older version of herself, with the exact same eyes as the little boy and herself. _

_"Who are you?"_

_The woman smiled._

_"Lillian Evans"_

_Lily opened her mouth to ask how she got there, but started screaming instead. _

_The woman was melting._

_In her place stood a man with a snake like face and red eyes. He laughed and faded away, leaving only his red eyes floating._

_The scene changed and Lily saw Professor Kaydi, screaming in pain…_

_ _

Lily woke up abruptly.

She had to see Professor Dumbledore. Lily stumbled downstairs in her nightshirt and nearly tripped the last step. She ran to the portrait hole and pushed it open.

"Hey! Wait a minute, where are you going,"

Lily spun around and came face to face with James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Oh, not _you_ again. Its none of your business where I go." Lily stepped out of the portrait hole and started to run down the corridor. James nodded to his friends and followed her.

"Hey Lily, wait up!"

"Go away!"

James ignored that comment and ran up to her.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"To Professor Dumbledore," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. Tell me Queen of wisdom, where exactly is his office?"

Lily stopped and scowled. He had a point.

"Why don't you go and see Kaydi? Her office is over there," Remus yawned.

Lily smiled her thanks and ran in the direction of Kaydi's office. She ran toward the door and pushed it open.

"Professor Kaydi, I really need to talk to-" Lily stopped abruptly and screamed.

Professor Kaydi was dead. 

_ _

_ _

Ah well, dunno 'bout you but I thought that was crap. Really crap. Do you think its crap? Tell me if you think so in a review! =)

Bye, bye peoples! If by any chance you do like this crappy story, please, _please, please_ review. Yes I sound desperate 'cause I am. *sigh* I am soooo sad…

=( ~*tSuNaMi*~=(

P.S Yes I _know_ that the sorting hat song is extremely horrible, I don't need to be told that. I wrote it in between blowing my nose and sneezing. Here in Australia it's winter unfortunately *grumbles* doesn't even snow *sneeze* sniff, anywayz, what was I complaining about first? Oh yeah, _please_ don't comment about the sorting hat song (that includes all my enemies who are bigfoot, yeti, volcano, Claire Thorpe, zora, cow and yes, even you Italian_chick54 and Sophie *narrows eyes* _esp. _bigfoot and yeti =[) \

Disclaimer: What belongs to me belongs to me and what doesn't belongs to J.K Rowling


	2. The new students

First of all I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed 'cause you did tonnes for my self esteem =o) except of course fo

First of all I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed 'cause you did tonnes for my self esteem =o) except of course for Atalana Zora who just mean as *sticks out tongue* but who also, unfortunately, writes very good L/J fics, so are you satisfied Zora? (no she did not pay me to say that) 

Also, I did get the title of the fic from Sharon Creech. I thought it was a really good title 'cause I always imagined the Marauders life to be absolutely normal chaos. I guess I should of put that in the disclaimer. Anywayz, enjoy chapter 2!

~*tSuNaMi*~

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling, so don't sue me, and the title belongs to Sharon Creech.

***

"Shut up Evans, do you want wake up the whole castle?" James snapped as he walked up behind her. 

"What do you see? A mirror? Sorry Evans, but that IS your reflection…" Sirius faltered as he saw what was inside the room. 

Professor Kaydi was lying with her eyes wide open, in a pool of her own blood. Her face was twisted in an expression of intense pain and fear, and there were cuts and bruises all over her body. A steady trickle of blood came from her mouth.

"Oh my God…" Sirius whispered, turning away from the scene with a sick expression on his face. 

"What's wrong?" Remus said concerned. When he saw the Professor he turned away and sat down on the floor, covering his face. Lily and James continued to look at the Professor however, Lily in horror, and James with concern and anger.

"Who ever did this must be extremely powerful," he whispered angrily, "they must have tortured her then killed her with Avarda Kadavra."

"What's that?" Lily managed to choke.

"The killing curse. Only someone extremely powerful could've done it,"

Lily shuddered, remembering her dream. The deadly red eyes stuck in her head…

"How do you know?" Lily asked.

"My father's an auror," he said shortly, "Come on, we've got to get Dumbledore now,"

"But we don't know where he is…"

But their problem was answered a moment later. Dumbledore came sweeping down the hall way with a worried expression on his face.

"Mr Potter? Mr Black? Miss Evans? Mr Lupin? What are you doing here?"

Lily jumped and realised that there was no logical explanation for why they where there. James came to her rescue a moment later and said;

"Professor, umm…someone has …has killed Professor Kaydi,"

Dumbledore turned green and looked in the room. He stood in the doorway and looked at Kaydi, but Lily couldn't read the expression on his face. He turned and beckoned on them to follow him. The three boys and Lily looked at each other for a moment then rushed after him in silence.

Dumbledore lead them up several staircases and to a gargoyle. He whispered a password that Lily couldn't hear, and stepped onto a revolving staircase, with the first years following closely behind. He opened the door to his office and sat on his desk and began to write something. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus stood tentatively, and looked around the office. Lily's eyes rested on an ancient bird siting on a perch, sound asleep.

"Firstly, I would like to know what you four were doing up at this hour."

Dumbledore's concerned voice brought Lily back to reality. The three boys turned around and looked at her, waiting for her to explain.

"Umm.. well.. its kind of personal…" Lily stuttered nervously. 

Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully and nodded.

"That's ok, I will talk to you later Miss Evans. But I would like to say to all of you that I would appreciate it very much if you don't wander around after dark, unless it is in groups. I imagine that some people would be eager to explore the castle." Dumbledore said, looking at the three boys with a twinkle in his eyes. Sirius grinned at this, but James still looked angry and Remus looked like he was about to be sick.

"Anyhow, there are dark times approaching as some of you are well aware," Dumbledore looked at James' grave face," and we will need all the co-operation we can get from students." Dumbledore looked blank for a moment then shook out of his reverie. 

"You boys may go now. I imagine I would be seeing you later."

The three boys looked at Lily for a moment then walked out of the office. Dumbledore turned at his desk and looked at Lily. 

"Now, Miss Evans. Would you care to explain why you were up?"

Lily took a deep breath and told Dumbledore about her dream. She stopped and shook for a moment when she came to the part about the man with the red eyes, but Dumbledore just gave her a concerned look and waited for her to continue. When she finished, she looked up at Dumbledore, waiting for his reaction. He sat back in his chair and gave her a searching look, but when he spoke, it was not about her dream.

"Miss Evans, do you happen to know who your great-great aunt is?"

Lily looked surprised.

"No actually. I never heard of her, I didn't know I had one."

"Well, then it's not my place to tell you. You are muggle-born aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Then I imagine you will be very interested to know how I new about her. Thankyou Miss Evans, your information was very helpful. You may go know," Dumbledore stood up and gave her a kind smile. Still dazed, Lily headed for the door.

"Your Aunt was an amazing woman."

Lily spun around quickly, but Dumbledore was pouring over a letter. Lily walked down the stairs without thinking and bumped right into James. 

"Hey, watch it Evans. What did Dumbledore want?"

Lily was about to answer when she realised who she was talking to.

"None of you bloody business Potter, so hack off."

"Oh, touchy aren't we? Not a morning person I imagine." 

Lily tossed her head angrily and walked away. She walked to the Gryffindor Common room, ignoring the crashes and whispering of the group behind her, and walked tiredly up to her dorm without saying anything to the three boys.

"Night fire-fly"

Lily gave a dark look to Sirius and flopped onto her bed, unaware of the fact that her hair was glowing bright, as if a light bulb had been turned on in her head. Giggling, the boys walked up to their dorm and climbed into their beds for a few hours of sleep.

"Well," James said yawning, "You can't say in wasn't an interesting first day,"

***

Lily came down to the great hall with Aura the next day yawning. When she had gotten into her dorm last night, Aura and the other girls in her dorm (Tessa McKinnon, Danielle Redding and Michelle Finnegan) were dying to now where she went. She told them everything except the part about her dream, which she told Aura. So Lily didn't get to sleep until the early hours of the morning.

"Morning Evans!"

Sirius Black stood in front of Lily grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"And how are we this fine morning?"

Lily buried her face in her hands.

"Get lost Black, I'm annoyed enough as it is,"

"Come on Lily," Aura said leading her away and giving Sirius a dirty look. Lily and Aura sat with Tessa, Danny and Michelle. After everyone had eaten, Dumbledore stood up, his face grave. The Great Hall slowly quietened to hear what the headmaster had to say.

"Students, I have a very important announcement to make," Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Last night, Professor Kaydi, our deputy Headmistress, was killed,"

The Great Hall suddenly broke out in loud whispers and many students looked at Dumbledore in disbelief. The Headmaster waited till there was silence and continued.

"Indeed this is true, and I cannot lie to as to the cause of her death. Professor Kaydi was killed with a powerful curse known as Avarda Kadavra, the killing curse," Dumbledore paused again as more whispers filtered through the hall, "We do not know now who has killed our Professor, but we do have a very good idea," Was it Lily's imagination or did Dumbledore's eyes flicker to the Slytherin table?

"And we would like to stress that now more than ever, there is to be absolutely NO after dark wanderings, and nobody is to enter the Forbidden forest unsupervised. I would like you all to remember that we must stick together now more then ever as dark times approach us. Professor Kaydi was a valuable asset to our school, and will be greatly missed. I would like anyone with any information whatsoever to approach me, and all transfiguration lessons will be cancelled until the replacement arrives next week. I would also like to ask the Head Boy and Girl and all the Prefects to see me in order to attend Professor Kaydi's funeral. That will be all,"

Dumbledore sat down and began to talk to the Professor beside him gravely. Everybody in the hall gave fearful glances toward Dumbledore, and many of the first years came close to crying, except, Lily noticed, most people on the Slytherin table, who looked quite smug.

"Lily? Earth to Lily,"

"Hmmm?" Lily replied watching Narcissa batter her eyelashes at Severus Snape.

"Our timetables are here."

"Oh…" Lily looked at her timetable for the first time. First, she had potions with the Slytherins. Lily looked up and watched Remus, James and Sirius faint in mock horror and send 'if looks could kill' glances in the direction of the Slytherins.

Aura noticed it too and caught her eye.

"Well, this should be interesting."

***

Potions with the Slytherins proved to be a horrifying experience, but not for Lily, for the Slytherins. The teacher, Professor Geroton, was nice enough, but James, Remus and Sirius were feeling particularly lethal that lesson and played prank after prank on the Slytherins, esp. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Devin Avery. Lily wasn't too fond off them either (they had a certain air of superioty around her and called her a 'mudblood') and didn't feel too sorry for them. James, Sirius and Remus thankfully ignored her that lesson, and continued to slip slugs down the girls robes (Narcissa proclaimed that she would never wear her robes again) and slipping strange ingredients in Slytherin potions, causing them to blow up and have strange effects on their owners (Severus Snape grew an extra head which bickered with him for an hour, and Lucius Malfoy, Jaden's twin brother, turned into a funny reincarnation of the Easter bunny). Slimy, and covered in their own mess, the three troublemakers got detention for a month, but, Lily heard them proclaim later, they thought it was all worth it.

"The look on Severus Snape's face," Remus grinned, suppressing laughter, "When he saw another copy of his ugly face on his shoulder, was absolutely priceless!"

***

The memorial for Professor Kaydi nearly brought Lily to tears. She stood between James and Sirius (she and Aura had to be separated because they hexed Malfoy for calling her a mudblood for the fifteen time that lesson) listening to Dumbledore talk about the value of life and feeling slightly faint. When she started to sway, James held her steady and gave her hand a squeeze, while giving her a reassuring smile, sadness and anger in his eyes. He left his hand with hers without realising it until Sirius raised his eyebrows at them at the end of the ceremony.

"Well, well. What have we got here?"

Lily and James looked at their hands and jumped away from each other blushing. Lily looked away and went to find Aura, who was sitting beside Remus. 

"Come on Auri, I'm ready to sleep till Christmas," Lily was too preoccupied to notice that Aura and Remus's cheeks were very red.

"Kay. Just a minute," Aura got up, said an embarrassed goodbye to Remus and walked with Lily to the Common room in silence.

Aura and Lily were engrossed in their own thoughts. Aura was thinking of her dead parents (she hadn't told Lily yet) and Remus and certain issues she had discussed with him (A.N. No, what you're probably thinking now is NOT what they discussed *rolls eyes* you people have dirty minds)

Lily, meanwhile, was not engrossed in thoughts about a boy, however innocent. Lily thought about her awkward family situation at home and her position with her eccentric older sister. Petunia absolutely refused to even look at Lily when she was accepted in her school. Although their friendship was never strong (Petunia used to bully her at school and Lily retaliated by putting frogs in her bags and mentioning she slept with a nite-lite on when she was chatting up a boy). But Dumbledore's touching speech made her realise how short life was and how anybody could be taken from her at any time. Lily thought about setting the record straight with her sister, but then she remembered what she said when Lily left for school.

"I don't care how desperate you are, or I am for that matter. I don't know you anymore and you don't know me, so don't even talk to me or refer to me as a sister you…you…_freak_. I am normal and do not associate with stupid _witches_ like yourself. So I don't know you from now on ok? Do not even _look_ at me 'cause I wont be looking at you. If I could disown you as a sister for good, I'd do it without a moments hesitation. Now go away ok? Just get out of my _face_!"

Although Lily acted indifferent to the hateful speech, she was really quite hurt. Being told by sister that she wanted to disown you wasn't really nice after all.

_No, _Lily thought, _I definitely won't make peace. Not now anyway._

Lily regretted that decision for the rest of her life.

***

"Lily Evans is a stupid, red headed slug with no brain or life…she's a stupid…stupid…_witch_!!"

James Potter looked at his best friend with an amused expression on his face as he sat on his bed reading _A History of Magic_.

"So are all the other girls here. Oh dear Sirius. Have you angered the fiery devil again? You should really learn that she actually _listens_ in Defence Against the Dark Arts unlike us, and therefore knows more hexes. What did you do to her anyway?"

Sirius tried to look menacing, but failed horribly, mainly due to the fact that he had two extra arms and was hot pink. Remus was out visiting his sick mum and the other boy they shared the dorm with, Peter Pettigrew, was in the hospital wing because he broke his leg due to a trick step, so they were alone.

"Well, I was walking in the common room minding my own business,"

James rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok. Maybe I was practising a Burning Charm on a _couple_ of girls' hair. Well anyway, I saw Evans sitting all by herself reading a _boring_ book, so I decided to keep her company and amuse her,"

"Oh no! Your idea of amusement involves turning the giant squid fluro orange,"

"Don't interrupt. Well all I said was hello…and maybe I did an _itsy bitsy_ little Water Charm on her…and then tried to help her and dry it with a _tiny _little fire charm…"

"Oh don't tell me, you set her hair on fire,"

"Er, no actually, I set her robe on fire, but it was an accident and Idid put it out and she wasn't grateful at _all_,"

"Oh well done Sirius!" James said sarcastically, "All we need now is for her to tell and get another detention. We're all ready booked out for the next four months and my dad is ready to kill!"

"Sorry! It was an accident, really!" Sirius looked sheepish. James got up and side stepped all their junk to the door.

"Well, I better go and try convince her not to tell. We'll probably end up slaves for a month but it's better than another detention,"

"Are you sure that's _all_ you want to do?" Sirius said with an evil grin. "I've seen you stare at her and you were holding her hand…"

James blushed and threw a pillow at his friend.

"Shut up you idiot. I do not stare at her, she's too…fiery,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"I'm not even gonna try," James said throwing up his hands.

"Oh and James,"

"_WHAT!'_

"That idea about dying the giant squid fluro orange was good," Sirius grinned.

Sirius ducked just in time as an alarm clock came his way.

***

James walked to the girl's dorm and tentively knocked on the door. He waited, leaning against the doorframe, which was a big mistake. Even though he had good reflexes, he was unable to stop the door from hitting his nose.

"OUCH!"

Lily blinked, not recognising the klutz she hit, so she was nice.

"Oh! Sorry are you okay?" she said, leaning down to look at his face.

"Er, its ok, my nose stopped the door from hitting my face," the figure said, his voice muffled from his hand.

"Oh, its _you,_" Lily said, dropping the concerned attitude and standing up with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well, thanks for help. Your _so_ nice," James said dryly, which was hard because his nose was bleeding.

Lily rolled her eyes. 

"Fine, I'll take you to Madam Pomphrey," Madam Pomphrey was the school matron.

"Could you just preform a charm on me? It's easy, I've seen my mum do it a million times on Sirius when he fell of his broom or ate Poison Ivy. Don't ask how, he just did cause Remus dared him to, even though it was five times. He said it tasted nice, and he never remembered which plant was which, even though we told him a million times. I've even preformed it once, only I accidentally turned Sirius' hives purple. Don't ask how I did that either,"

Lily rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Why don't you get Sirius or Remus to do it,"

"Remus is gone and would _you_ trust Sirius with a broken nose?"

"Good point,"  
Lily looked up and down the corridor cautiously and the beckoned him inside. Lily pushed James on the floor and looked for her wand.

"Ouch! Watch it, injured person here,"

"Shut up Potter."

James looked around and wished the boys' dorm was as clean as the girls. _Well Potter, _he thought, _That's cause you have Sirius as a roommate._

"Hey, where's that girl, you hang 'round with. Wasser name, Auren," Lily looked up and scowled at him then continued searching.

"It's _Aura_, and she's gone to visit her mum," James vaguely remembered that that was Remus excuse but promptly forgot when he saw Lily's backside.

_That is one nice butt._

"There! I've found it!" Lily said brandishing her wand. She turned around and saw James gazing at her backside. She scowled.

"Calm your hormones for a minute Potter, and tell me the spell so you can get lost,"

James grinned at her, and after a couple of minutes of arguing, mistakes and green hair, James' nose was fixed.

"OK, Potter is that all? Cause now you can go."

"Yep, oh by the way, umm…we would appreciate it if you could umm…_forget_ Sirius' little _mishap_, please?"

"Not likely. But I won't tell if you owe me one,"

James groaned. At the mercy of Lily Evans? But James thought of his dad and how angry he would be at another detention and hastily agreed.

"Fine, I owe you one. Oh and one more thing,"

"Yeah, get on with it,"

"My mum usually gives me a kiss after she fixes me up," James said grinning in a very Sirius-like way. He regretted a moment later as Lily slapped him, _hard_.

He's nose started bleeding again.

***

For the first years, the first week of school passed far too quickly. Other than a few mishaps and detentions for _certain_ people, the first years thoroughly enjoyed their time in Hogwarts. Lily for one had a better time at Hogwarts than she ever had at home. She did pretty well in all lessons so far, except for transfiguration, which she hadn't had yet, and flying lessons, which she was going to have the next day. The new transfiguration teacher was scheduled to arrive the evening during dinner.

Lily came into dinner tired and grumpy. She had Potions with the Slytherins last lesson and was sick and tired of Malfoy's constant taunting. Aura was back, but she must have caught something at her mother's place because she was tired and looked sick, and they had fought. They had made up grumpily of cause, but both were ready to kill the person who talked to them. Even Sirius, James, Remus and they're new friend, Peter Pettigrew, knew to leave them alone if they valued they life. 

Dinner that night consisted of steak, mashed potato, corn, peas, and a variety of other delicious dishes, which were being flicked over to the Slytherin table. Lily and Aura ate silently, listening to the raging storm outside, their eyelids drooping. Near the end of dinner, a loud crash bought them back to reality.

At first everybody looked at the four marauders, expecting a large mess. But in seeing their bewildered expressions, their attention was diverted to the door.

The large wooden doors to the Great Hall had crashed open to revel three hooded figures, who were soaking wet. The taller of the two was in the middle with one person on each side. They paused for a moment and then began to slowly walk up to the teachers' table.

"Well, they know how to make an entrance," Aura muttered under her breath.

They walked up until they reached the teachers' table and then stopped and removed their hoods.

The tallest one, the one in the middle, could only be the new transfiguration teacher. She was quite stern looking, and her dark hair pulled back tightly into a bun. Although Lily could see that she was quite young, she had a certain air of intimidation and was the type that could silence even Sirius Black.

The second tallest figure removed his hood to reveal dirty blonde hair and a sharp complexion. Lily heard the girls in the hall sigh slightly and rolled her eyes. _Here was someone else Narcissa Draconic could batter her eyelashes at._ Though even she had to admit, he was quite handsome.

The third and shortest figure was definitely his sister. She had the same dirty blonde hair, although it was slightly lighter. She had a sharp, beautiful complexion that every boy in the hall noticed. But her eyes were an astonishing blue unlike her brother's, which was a rather dull brown. Just then she smiled, and her whole, pretty face lit up in a cheeky grin. Her blue eyes twinkled and Lily was vaguely reminded of someone she knew. She had no time to speculate however as Dumbledore spoke just then.

"Welcome! Students, I would like you to welcome our new Transfiguration Professor, Professor M. McGonagall," The Hall filled with astonished applause, and Dumbledore continued, "And it seems she has brought our two new students with her. Could everybody please welcome Nick and Natalie Kaydi," There was a surprised pause, and then the Great Hall filled with an enthusiastic applause. Whispers filtered around the Hall, and people glanced at the new students apprehensively. 

"I didn't know old Kaydi had any relatives," Lily heard a surprised 7Th year whisper.

"Mr and Miss Kaydi have already been sorted," Dumbledore continued, silencing the Hall. "Nick Kaydi will be in Slytherin," There was a joyful applause from the Slytherin table, esp. from the girls, "And Natalie Kaydi has been sorted into Gryffindor," There was louder applause and wolf whistles from Sirius, James and Remus. Natalie looked at them coldly for a moment –Lily marvelled at how lethal she looked like that- and then grinned again and turned them into toads. 

The Great Hall filled with laughter as they popped back to normal then laughed with everybody else after a dazed moment. But even though everybody laughed, they were all thinking the same thing, its not often that two relatives are put in houses that are so different from each other. 

"Both Nick and Natalie will be in First Year, and I trust you will make them welcome. That is all,"

Nick walked over to the Slytherin table and sat with Malfoy and Snape, to Lily's disgust, and McGonagall took her place beside Dumbledore and started to talk to him. Natalie walked down the table and sat beside Lily. She turned around and gave Lily and Aura a cheeky grin.

"Hi," 

Few! *wipes brow* I spent two whole days doing that (that sounded sad). Anywayz, sorry if I took long, I've got a French and P.E Assignment due soon as well as a Maths test coming up and it's only the first back week at school! Well anywayz, the third chapter will be up in a week or two. Hope u enjoyed this! 

tSuNaMi

P.S Vee, I know who you are *nods wisely and looks around* I have 'special contacts' *wink, wink* everywhere. And the reason Bigfoot isn't posting anything is cause she's dying of an ear infection in hospital (*sigh* I wish. Ok, so I exaggerated a little) =)

***


End file.
